The Education and Information Core is structured: 1) To promote the development of AD-related researchers and professional caregivers. 2) To educate family caregivers and the public about AD and our ADCC activities. 3) To provide innovative education and outreach programs to our underserved Latino and American Indian communities. 4) To promote the recruitment of Latino and American Indian research subjects in conjunction with the Clinical Core, including education concerning the value of brain bank donation within the Neuropathology Core. 5) To continue development and updating of our Center Website, including collaboration. 5) To work closely with the Alzheimer's Association Desert Southwest Chapter and other agencies and organizations serving the needs of AD researchers, professional caregivers, patients, and their families. 6) To work closely with other ADCC Cores (including with the Clinical Core in participant recruitment, with the Data Management Core to develop secure web-based ADCC data entry and access). (7) To collaborate with the Alzheimer Disease Education and Referral Center, with the Education and Information Cores of other ADCs, and with other institutions and organizations in development and evaluation of educational materials.